


a decent birthday plot

by grossgirl



Series: some bad plots series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Genderbending, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Sloppy Makeouts, Webcam Model!Eren, erens kind of mean cause shes awkward, reiner eats out like a champ, theyre stoned lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossgirl/pseuds/grossgirl
Summary: “This-” she pointed between herself and Reiner, “-is not a relationship, Braun. We’re not dating, we’re not fuckbuddies, and we’re not even friends. You didn’t win me over with your charming personality. You’re cock did.”His entire face began to flush. Reiner went to respond, slightly offended at what she said. But Eren’s next line would drive it home.“You’re just a dick I like to suck.”
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Series: some bad plots series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147517
Comments: 24
Kudos: 139





	a decent birthday plot

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i was bored and wrote this. wanted to get some good oral for eren. was going to post it on erens birthday but i decided not to lol. also reiners kinda a himbo i guess? hope u guys enjoy. i’ll probably edit it over the next couple days make sure everythings fine and i didnt repeat myself. 
> 
> also note i have absolutely no idea what im doing with this series. its just a bunch of random horny prompts i come up with myself and write in my iphone notes lol

“F-fuck, Eren, feels so fucking good.”

Eren pulled her head off Reiner’s cock, stroking it perfectly and grinning ear to ear. Her face was a mess, wet with tears and spit with her shoulder cut hair strung in different directions. It was probably the most emotion he’d seen on her face in a while aside from irritation, and it was absolutely gorgeous. She moaned softly and let a large amount of drool leak onto the head of his cock, making it even more sloppy and wet then he thought possible. 

“Like it when the loser of the school blows you Braun?” she snickered against his cock, licking the underside of it while thumbing at the slit on the head.

Reiner head tilted back as he groaned loudly, his hips trying to fuck her fist. Desperate for release.

They’d developed a sort of routine since the incident in the storage room. After Reiner had sent the video link that Friday evening, Eren told him to come over to her house at the edge of town. After some quite awkward and blunt conversation Reiner would eventually be pushed onto her bed and get sucked off for an hour. This continued every Friday for nearly two months. Waiting for Friday evening, when Eren would milk his cock would become one of the highlights of his week. A pretty good deal in his opinion.

Until about the third time he had come over and shot a load down her throat. After a few times of guilt free orgasms, he started to feel bad that she wasn’t getting off as well. It was only fair, right? And it wasn’t as if Yeager was out of it and not interested. She sucked his cock with great enthusiasm, to an almost worrying degree as if she was going to bite the thing off. But afterwards, instead of making a move for him to help her cum too, she’d wipe down her face and leave the room to get a glass of water for him.

It honestly was hurting his pride...well...what pride he had.

After Eren had again, sucked him dry and cleaned him up (with her tongue, which almost made him melt), she grabbed a face wipe to clean up her messy face. When she went to get some water,Reiner grabbed her wrist. The brunette turned to him with an almost annoyed look, “What?”

“I...uh-“ the footballer lost his words for a moment, “Do you need some help getting off?”

Eren stared at him for a moment, expression blank and ears going red before her gaze went to look at her wall, “I’m fine.”

“You sure, I’m pretty good at eating girls out. You can even sit on my face,” he said with a wink.

Eren grimaced, yanking her wrist away, “Don’t be so crude. I’m not interested.”

Reiner was quite surprised (and disappointed) at her response. Most girls he slept with would be downright shocked that he was even willing to offer giving them oral. This was a low bar, to be fair, and made them easier to please. And most of the chicks he did it with he could confidently say came out the end extremely satisfied, almost yanking out his hair in the process. What can he say? He likes eating pussy.

Eren left for a moment, leaving Reiner to pull up his pants and collect himself. She came back with the usual glass of water and handed it off to Reiner.

“Thanks,” he muttered, to which she ignored and went to fidget with a tripod.

“You have to leave soon,” she told him, “I have a stream in an hour.”

“Oh,” he replied, not really knowing what to say, “They always on Fridays?”

Eren, again, looked irritated at his question, “Yea. You’re usually gone by now but you lasted longer then usual.”

Reiner smirked into the glass of water.

The girl glared, “It wasn’t a compliment, Braun.”

“Could of stopped and just told me to leave,” Reiner hummed positively, “Is my cock that infatuating Yeager?”

Eren’s face screamed ‘Do you want to get punched?’. He should probably stop or he was gonna lose out of the once in a lifetime opportunity of...whatever this thing was.

Another bit if silence followed as Reiner finished the glass of water.

“Whatever happened to the guy who shared the video? You find out who it was?”

Eren sighed, exasperated, moving to look in her mirror that was placed behind the tripod, “Since when are you this chatty after a blowjob? They caught the guy and threatened to publicly sue him if he didn’t delete the streams he recorded. Moron didn’t edit out the fucking chat logs and you could tell which point of view it was from. Happy?”

“I-“ Reiner paused, shoulders sagging, “I’m sorry. It’s just small talk.”

Eren rolled her eyes and continued to look at her face in the mirror, muttering about a spot that was apparently appearing on her face.

“I’m just trying to figure out what this is. It’s not like I’m threatening you to blow me or anything? I was never going to tell anyone.”

“Alright, let’s get one thing straight.”

Eren clapped her hands together, spinning on her heal and to look at Reiner. His back immediately straightened.

“This-” she pointed between herself and Reiner, “-is not a relationship, Braun. We’re not dating, we’re not fuckbuddies, and we’re not even _friends_. You didn’t win me over with your charming personality. You’re cock did.”

His entire face began to flush. Reiner went to respond, slightly offended at what she said. But Eren’s next line would drive it home.

“You’re just a dick I like to suck.”

And Reiner’s confidence completely shattered.

-

“Reiner why are you moping?”

“I’m not moping.”

That was lie. He absolutely was moping and it was completely obvious. It was all over his entire stupid mopey face. He couldn’t help it. He felt like a piece of stepped on shit the entire morning.

_You’re just a dick I like to suck_

Reiner couldn’t stop thinking about it. Couldn’t get those words out of his head as he and Bertholdt were standing at his locker, him dumping books into his backpack for first period. His taller friend frowned as he slammed his locker shut in a burst of annoyance and threw his bag over his shoulder.

Was Reiner not even a bit charming? Like, at all? He wasn’t trying to claim he was Ryan Reynolds level or anything. Just the usual that he originally thought he was. He was leagues above _Jean_ at least. Right? And while the idea of his dick being able to set Eren into a cocksucking frenzy was quite hot, he just felt so shit about himself.

“What’s on now?” Reiner asked.

“Calculus,” Bertholdt answered, checking his phone, “Should probably head there now.”

Reiner groaned out, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Didn’t do the homework?” Bertholdt gave him his signature disappointed look when his shit wasn’t together.

Reiner shook his head, “No, it’s done. Just badly. Was meant to work on it more but...things happened.”

He had extremely rushed his Calculus homework to get over to Eren’s for their usual business. And now was going to get chewed out by Mr. Ness. Why? Why did he do that? And why did he care about what Eren fucking Yeager thought about him? Why was he so into her?

“Why would we watch the Twilight movies?”

Speak of the devil, the murderer of Reiner’s self esteem herself walked by him without even batting an eyelash. Wearing an awful green camo shirt and high waisted jeans (that arguably actually looked good). Followed by her goth friend, Mikasa Ackerman, she walked to her locker that was a few down from his and opened the red locker door. Obscuring the view of her face.

“Cause they’re funny.”

“No they’re not,” Eren said in an almost offended tone, taking books out of her locker, “They’re just bad. Only decent one is the first one, maybe. That’s just offensive to comedy.”

“Oh, and attempting to watch the entire _Tinker Bell_ franchise is funny?” Mikasa leaned up against he locker, annoyed at her friend.

“Absolutely. Me, you and Armin attempting to piece together the lore of Tinker Bell while completely out if it sounds excellent,” Eren shut her locker door, “At least better then you trying to explain why Twilight isn’t actually that bad.”

The brunettes eyes met Reiner’s staring ones. When she made a face, the tips of her ears also going red, he turned his face away to look at the ceiling. He might as well have started whistling, it was that fucking obvious. He then heard an annoyed, “Fucking hell,” before she stormed off down the hall with Mikasa trailing behind her.

“Did Eren reject you?”

“What?!” the blonde yelped, looking back to his friend and remembered he was there the entire time.

Bertholdt raised an eyebrow, “Did Eren...reject you?”

Reiner began spluttering before he could finally got out, “I-I’m not into Eren.”

“Uuuh, yes you are,” the tall boy laughed, as if it was obvious, “All you do nowadays is stare at her with a dumb grin.”

Reiner wanted to crawl into a whole and die. He can’t believe Eren’s blowjob game got him totally whipped.  
  


-  


_wanna come over?_

Reiner opened the message that popped up on his phone Saturday evening while he was scrolling through his Instagram feed. He stared at the message for a moment, unsure what to say. He was still feeling awful about what the girl had said. And Eren didn’t usually ask him to come over on Saturday’s anyway so he was quite confused.

_on a saturday???_

_yea, Mikasa and Armin ended up having plans_

_and im bored_

He frowned, irritation flaring up. 

_and ur solution to that is to give me a blowjob_

_am i just a dick to help with ur boredom_

_dont flatter urself_

_i have plenty of things to do other than your cock_

_like smoking this joint_

She sent a picture of a half smoked joint in between her fingers, her hand in her lap and laying in her bed. But Reiner’s eyes were drawn to the small peak of her pink lacy underwear and down her legs softly tan leg.  _Such a tease_

...

_ur doing that on purpose_

_what? ;)_

_is my underwear that infatuating braun?_

_if you come over i’ll even roll a joint just for u_

_unless u got a drug test or something_

_no_

_just has one a couple days ago_

_*had_

_then get over here and let me suck that fat cock of urs_

The blonde was on his feet immediately. 

-

Reiner wasn’t even in the door a full minute and he being pushed on the couch for a sloppy make-out session.

Eren was straddling his hips and sitting in his lap, pushing her tongue heavily into his mouth. She nipped and licked at his tongue, moaning softly at every short break away only to lean back in quickly. He was kissing back to, enthusiastically, loving the softness of her lips and feel of her tongue. Her hands in his hair was a great turn on too. He could get a small hint of vanilla ice cream, which he assumed belonged to the empty pint on the coffee table.

Reiner didn’t even get to talk, not that he was thinking about that as she ground down on his crotch teasingly. Reiner returned the teasing by holding her hips and slowly thrusting back, much to Eren’s mewling pleasure. She wasn’t wearing much either, just a Monster Energy t-shirt (a very questionable choice) and those pink underwear.

“Haven’t made-out like this,” she kissed over him speaking, “Since the storage room.”

“Mmmh,” Eren hummed, and pulled away, “Was in the mood for some kissing.”

Her eyes were quite bloodshot, her cheeks were flush and lips swollen, even a slight bit of drool dripped down her chin. And _fuck_ was kind of hot.

“Fuck Yeager,” he murmured softly, “Didn’t realise how out of it you were.”

Eren scowled, wiping her chin on her wrist and then started leaning back towards the coffee table behind her, “Fuck off, my eyes just go red easily. I’m just buzzed right now.”

She leaned forward, straight into his lap again with an ashtray in one hand and a freshly rolled joint & lighter in the other. The brunette placed the empty ashtray on the arm of the chair and started lighting the joint, taking a pull as she did

“This better not be the shit stuff Connie has,” he said as he took the joint from her hand, “Never really pegged you for a stoner.”

“Wouldn’t really call myself a stoner, I only do it when I’m with people,” she held a breath before breathing out towards the roof, “And it’s not from Connie, I got it off my brother.”

Reiner took a drag, “You have a brother? Never heard that before.”

“Yep,” she said with a pop, seemingly dazed, “He’s loaded too, and got me this good shit for my birthday.”

She was right about that, the smoke having a pleasant feel going down his throat. The blonde was pleasantly buzzed.

“Only found out about him when I got into high school though,” she continued, not in a particularly happy or sad tone.

He started to muse that Eren probably wouldn’t be saying this if she wasn’t stoned. And then his thoughts paused.

“Wait, when was it it your birthday?” he asked as he ashed the joint into the ashtray next to him.

Eren’s eyes widened, “Uh, a while ago.”

“No it wasn’t,” he pointed out, “You’re birthdays at like, the end of March, right?”

Eren’s eyebrows raised and Reiner realised how weird it was he knew that, “How the fuck did you know that?”

“It’s around my little cousins birthday,” he explained, hoping it didn’t still sound weird, “And that day Mikasa and Armin came in dressed like you to the point you all looked the exact same was quite the spectacle.”

Eren’s head went back with a laugh, and Reiners face warmed, “Yea, they did it as a joke. That was a weird day. Me and Mikasa had to beat the shit out of a guy trying to stuff Armin in a dumpster.”

Reiner moved his hands down to squeeze at her hip bones, “So...when was your birthday?”

Eren sat back on his knees and sighed, grabbing the joint in the ashtray and taking a deep pull, “It’s today, Braun.”

Reiner’s eyes widened. _Today_ was her birthday?

“Armin and Mikasa ditched you?”

“No!” she almost yelped in defence of her friends, “Mikasa’s uncle found her grinder and called Armin’s gramps, and they both got into shit.”

“What about you’re dad?” he asked, taking the joint she was passing to him. She shrugged as he took another pull, “Dad’s gone abroad for the weekend for some medical conference. I’ll probably get into shit when he gets home though.”

Then she was leaning into him again, pressing against his chest with her hands. Reiner thought she was going to kiss him again but then the girl smirked, “Give us some of that, Braun.”

She let her mouth go ajar slightly. Reiner, who still had smoke deep in his lungs, exhaled and let Eren shotgun the pull. She let her eyes shut and inhaled softly, smoke slightly escaping the edges of their mouths. She then let it escape her nose, opening her eyes again.

“Your shit at shotgunning,” Eren commented playfully.

Her hands started for his pants, pulling at the buckle. She made a confused noise when he grabbed her wrists to stop.

“What you doing Braun?” she looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, “Not in the mood? Why’d you come down here then? You owe me money for that joint!”

Reiner pulled her hands closer and started kissing her neck. She made a soft noise when he began sucking at her pulse, obviously trying to give her a hickey. Eren didn’t seem to care, ass moving against his crotch.

“I am,” he murmured against her neck, “Just not for that.”

Eren suddenly tensed and jutted back, pushing herself as far as she could within his lap, “We’re not having sex. That’s not part of the deal.”

“Not that,” he assured her quickly, and was glad that she relaxed a bit. He leaned forward to nip at her ear, “Let me make you cum Yeager.”

Eren frowned and he noticed her ears going red again, “Why are you so desperate to do that? Aren’t you happy with a blowjob?”

“You aren’t desperate? You’ve been humping me like animal in heat since I got here,” Reiner rubbed up and down her ass, starting to play with the hem of her panties, “Why won’t you let me make you feel good? Are you telling me when you’re sucking my cock like you do, you aren’t wet?”

Eren pursed her lips and looked away from him, hands still firmly placed on his chest. She muttered something quickly and quietly that Reiner couldn’t hear.

“Huh?” he raised and eyebrow.

She turned back at him glaring, saying through grit teeth, “I can’t cum!”

He thought about. And thought about it a bit more. And he was still confused.

“You can’t...cum?”

Eren, who’s ears were burning at this point, had pulled off of his lap and had crossed her arms. She was pouting and refusing to make eye contact with him.

“I-I mean,” she stuttered, “It’s not that I can’t, it just takes a while.”

“What do you mean ‘a while’?” he asked curiously, not understanding what she meant. Is she sick? Is she scared?

“Let’s put it this way, Braun,” she turned to him, “My streams last at least 3 hours, sometimes 4. I will only  actually _cum_ at the end of them, the rest of the time I’m faking it.”

Reiner blinked at her explanation, then looked genuinely sad, putting a hand on her knee in sympathy, “That’s rough.”

Eren, to his surprise, laughed at his weirdly placed sympathies.

“Relax, it’s not the end if the world,” Eren waved and Reiner pulled his hand away as she pulled her knees up, “It feels great when a persons good at it but they usually end up annoyed and I fake it to get it over with.”

Eren put her hands behind her head, seemingly unbothered by the obvious unbalanced sexual treatment.

“You think I’m going to get annoyed?” he questioned, voice suddenly low.

“Look Braun, if you want spend two hours in my vagina at least, have at it,” she said casually letting her legs cross, making motion to her crotch, “Not exactly what I deserve, I know I was kinda a dick to you the other da-!”

Eren was the getting slowly pushed back against the other couch arm. She let out an ‘oof’ noise when her back hit it, and the girl shivered when she noticed Reiner starting to pepper kisses and licks down her thighs.

_Sensitive_ he thought

“R-Reiner,” she was now fully flushed in the face, already starting to pant, “You don’t have to do that.”

“But you’ll let me, right?” he was now mouthing over her underwear, and Eren’s hips were already pushing upwards towards the friction and warmth, “You have no idea how much I’ve been thinking about eating this pussy Eren. Ever since I saw that clip. I won’t if you really don’t want to but I am so down to being down here for hours if it’ll make you cum.”

His thumb was now rubbing through her underwear onto her clit. Eren’s eyesalmost rolled back and Reiner could almost tell she hasn’t nearly had this done enough. Her cunt even looked good in underwear, the lips erotically spreading to the point her underwear were useless and just served as teasing barrier. And she was moaning in such a cute way. Clearly it’s not as though she doesn’t feel good. And he was alright with just making her feel good.

Eren looked away, looking ad if she was having a major internal conflict and not weather or not she would let Reiner eat her out.

“Let me get a towel.”

-

“F-fuck Reiner, oh fucking hell.”

How long had Reiner been down here? One? Two hours? He couldn’t tell but his jaw was aching harshly and his chin soaking, along with the pussy his face was deep into.

Eren was an absolute mess. She was dripping wet, leaking down her ass and onto the towel that was out under her. Her hands fisted his head as she a tried grinding against his face, but Reiner held her hips down so his hair was just leverage for her to grip at.

She tasted absolutely divine. The sharp tang in his mouth was almost addictive. Did weed make pussy taste better? Maybe. Because Reiner was eating Eren out like she was his last meal. This must of been how Eren felt when she would suck his cock because he couldn’t get enough.

He rubbed his thumb over her clit softly while pushing his other index into her cunt. He started, again, sucking bruises into her thighs, “How you doing there Eren?” 

Eren’s face was covered in tears, both from pleasure and possibly embarrassment. Her arm flew up over her eyes, “Fuck Reiner. I’m sorry, please don’t stop.”

“Mmm,” Reiner hummed, giving her clit a quick kiss and swipe of his tongue, “Wasn’t planning to. Just need to know where you’re at, baby. Anything I can do to help you cum?”

“M-My clit, fuuuuck, n-need more there” she moaned out. Reiner smirked.  _Of course_

He softly sucked her clit, causing her to cry out and arch her back. A new wave of slick covered his finger and her inner walls tightened around them. While he didn’t want to rush her, Reiner absolutely would indulge himself in the private fantasy of fucking her pussy raw. And cumming deep inside her. Filling her with his semen. It was such a forbidden and dangerous fantasy. And he knew it would feel absolutely heavenly and could only dream she would let him take her like that. Although the idea of Eren pushing him back and sinking into his cock and taking him, forcing him cum inside her, was also just as appealing. Let’s just say Reiner had a lot of fantasies of the scenario. 

But now, all he wanted to do was get her to cum. Get her screaming as she orgasmed on his mouth. He was absolutely determined to do it. Even die trying at this point.

“Fuck-!” she panted loudly, chest heaving and Reiner swore he could see her nipples through her shirt, “I’m close. I’m so close.”

“You sure?” he said, taking another long lick of her core for that taste, “Don’t lie to me again, okay?”

About an hour in, Eren had tried to fake her orgasm. He assumed that she was getting embarrassed about how long she was taking, though Reiner was having an excellent time lazily licking her cunt, not even trying yet. He put a stop that really quick when he actually started to try put effort into his technique, noting how she became A LOT louder. 

“No, I mean it-AH- please keep going, please!” she was sobbing on his tongue and he absolutely loved it. 

He rubbed her clit harsher than before, staring between her and her cunt, “You look so good Eren. Crying and desperate to cum. So fucking wet. You gonna let this pretty pussy cum like it needs to. I can feel how ready it is. Are you ready?”

Her head nodded furiously and her legs spread further, her toes curling as her orgasm came barrelling towards the finish.

And Eren’s wet and glassy eyes rolled back. She screamed out as her hips began quake, going over the edge and letting her orgasm finally overtake her. She pushed herself onto his tongue, desperate for the friction. And Reiner _slurped_. Was it gross? Probably. But that wasn’t stopping him from coaxing her through it, humming approvingly and lovingly as she cried out and moaned for him.

Reiner kept going for a couple minutes as Eren came back down from her high. Her hips were twitching due to the overstimulation but he thinks Eren was too out of it to care, just lazily rolled her hips with him. 

Until she grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward for a deep kiss. Reiner was still wet from her coming, so he knew she could taste herself in his tongue. 

He pulled and rolled her so he was now on his back and she was laying on top of him.She kept kissing him for what seemed like ages, as a sort of thank you maybe? He let her take the reigns, jaw aching from all the movement. Eren only stopped when she tried feeling his crotch to find he was soft. She paused and blinked.

“Did yo-?” she started.

“Ten minutes ago. You’re show was quite amazing,” he interrupted her, brushing his hand against her cheeks softly, “So am I still just a dick for you to suck on?”

Eren giggled a little, now high both on weed and endorphins, laying her head on his chest, “I guess you can be a face I can sit on too.” 

And honestly, right now, Reiner was okay with that.


End file.
